The present invention relates to a folding roof for a vehicle according to the preamble of the independent claims.
Such a folding roof is known from European patent application No. 0 765 771 of applicant.
The object of the present invention is to further improve the prior art folding roof, and in order to accomplish that objective, the invention is characterized by the features as defined in the independent claims.
A folding roof for a vehicle having an opening in its fixed roof comprises a frame to be mounted in the opening, which frame comprises a passage opening and a flexible cover for selectively closing or releasing the opening. A control beam is attached to the opening side of the cover and is guided in guide rails at its lateral ends. A driving mechanism is connected to the control beam and selectively moves the control beam for opening or closing the folding roof. A push-off element can come into engagement with the frame when the control beam approaches the closed position. A transmission mechanism positioned between the push-off element and the drive mechanism pulls the control beam to the closed position with increased driving force during the last part of the closing movement. The push-off element is provided laterally of the control beam and co-operates with the stationary guide rails.